


Ich war der Leviathan

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, taser
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Ich kenne Eva und das … ich glaube das nicht.“„Da, der Beweis“, zischte ich und warf ihm das Foto zu.„Besonders glücklich sieht sie aber nicht aus“, murmelte Chuck und hielt das Bild in das Licht.„Glücklich oder nicht, sie ist weg“, schluchzte ich und wand mich aus der tröstenden Umarmung.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Eva _

In jeder Beziehung gab es solche und solche Tage.

Es war uns klar, dass wir nicht immer auf Wolke sieben schweben würden … manchmal fielen wir ein oder zwei Wolken tiefer. Wir waren noch immer unsterblich ineinander verliebt, klar … ihr kennt das, man nennt es Alltag. Kleine Reibereien, nichts Schlimmes.

Zurzeit ging es ein wenig um Eifersucht.

Aber nicht eifersüchtig zu sein ist oft nicht ganz so einfach. Überhaupt wenn er von der Convention wieder mit Geschenken der Fans nach Hause kommt, wo tausend Herzen und zweihundert Mal ‚Ich liebe dich‘ oben stand … Dass ich die einzige war, dass Gabriel nur mich lieben würde … bla bla bla. Tausend Mal erzählte er mir das gleiche, und zu 98% glaubte ich ihm auch und ich vertraute ihm auch, daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Aber da sind eben noch 2% … und ich war auch nur ein Mensch.

Und dann war dieser eine Vorfall, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte …

 

Ich war dabei die Wäsche zu machen, und trug seine Socken in die Schublade. Eine kleine Holzdose fand meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich öffnete sie. Darin fand ich bestimmt zehn kleine Zettel, und ich ertappte mich beim Gedanken daran dass ich ihm früher auch immer solche Zettelbotschaften geschrieben hatte.

Ich grinste, aber als ich die ersten las, erstarb das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht.

Das waren Liebesbotschaften … aber sie waren definitiv nicht von mir. Mein Herz stoppte kurz und ich schnappte nach Luft.

Alle waren unterzeichnet mit E. und einem Herz. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand hatte mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf die roten Zettel die am Bett verteilt waren und Tränen stiegen in meine Augen.

 _‚Was ist das jetzt? Wo … warum?‘,_ Ein Knallen der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Honey ich bin zu Hause“, hörte ich Gabe rufen, „wo bist du?“

„Schlafzimmer“, erwiderte ich und er kam die Treppe hoch.

„Musst du nachlesen, wie sehr du mich liebst?“, grinste er und ich sah ihn fragend an.

Er deutete auf die verstreuten Zettel und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du glaubst die sind von mir?“, murmelte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja … E wie Eva?“, sagte Gabriel und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Woher hast du sie?“

„Keine Ahnung, waren entweder in meiner Jacke oder an meinem Spint drüben am Set“, erwiderte er und setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett.

 

„Heißt wohl, dass ich eine Verehrerin habe?“, schmunzelte er.

„Findest du das witzig?“, fragte ich genervt, als das Wasser versuchte, wieder aufzusteigen.

„Ach Honey“, sagte er und nahm meine Hände, „du weißt, ich liebe dich.“

„Gabriel!“

„Ich dachte wirklich, die sind von dir“, murmelte er seufzend und stand auf.

Dann packte er die Zettel wieder in die Dose und die Dose wieder in die Schublade.

„Willst du die aufheben?“, fragte ich fassungslos.

„N … nein“, stammelte Gabe und nahm die Dose wieder heraus.

_‚Flipp nicht aus Eva, er ist ein Mann wahrscheinlich hat er gerade nicht einmal nachgedacht‘,_

„Du kannst jetzt nicht sauer auf mich sein, ich kann ja gar nichts dafür“, versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, ich bin verletzt“, flüsterte ich und jetzt ließen sich die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Baby“, sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm, „es gibt nur einen Menschen, den ich so sehr liebe dass es wehtut, und das bist du, du hast mir schon oft Zettelbotschaften geschrieben und ich dachte wirklich dass die von dir sind, das mußt du mir glauben!“

„Ich glaube dir“, seufzte ich und setzte mich auf das Bett, „das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache.“

Irgendwie war es einfacher, als ich so weit entfernt war, dass ich nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Was heißt nichts mitbekommen hatte … Natürlich starb ich oft tausend Tode, wenn ich mir verschiedene Szenarien ausgemalt hatte, aber jetzt war ich hautnah dabei und es tat mehr weh.

Und ich wollte auch gar nicht eifersüchtig sein, aber jetzt kam es gerade mit voller Wucht und es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Was kann ich tun damit du dich besser fühlst?“, murmelte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Gar nichts, damit muss ich alleine klarkommen“, antwortete ich und er nickte.

 

Die Stimmung zwischen uns war etwas angespannt und  wenn er mich dann beim Vornamen nannte, dann wusste ich wieviel es geschlagen hatte …

„Eva?!“

_‚Was ist jetzt wieder, findest du die Nagelschere nicht?‘_

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen und stieg die Treppe in Schlafzimmer hoch.

„Ja bitte?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich brauche meine weinrote Jeans, weißt du wo sie ist?“, murmelte er, während er den Kleiderkasten durchwühlte.

 _‚Die weinrote Jeans wo sich das halbe Internet darüber unterhält, wie sexy du darin aussiehst?‘_ „Wahrscheinlich in der Wäsche, du trägst sie doch ständig!“

„Die ist bequem“, antwortete er grinsend und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Zieh eine andere an, du hast doch hundert Hosen“, erwiderte ich und deutete mit der Hand auf den Hosenberg.

„Ich will aber die“, murrte mein Mann und warf die Schranktüre zu.

„Und ich schalte nicht wegen einer verdammten Hose die Maschine ein!“, antwortete ich und wurde ein wenig lauter. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich wieder einen Stock tiefer.

_‚Mich interessiert es überhaupt nicht, dass ich morgen auf die Con mitfahre‘_

 

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Chuck am nächsten Tag als wir im Green Room beisammen saßen.

„Klar“, antwortete ich und er runzelte die Stirn, „alles ok, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Ihr seht ein wenig angespannt aus, ich dachte nur …“, erwiderte er, schnappte Gabe und ging auf die Bühne.

„Also die Fanliebe geht schon manchmal ziemlich weit“, sagte mein Mann nach dem Mittagessen.

„Inwiefern?“, fragte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Die eine Kellnerin, die mit den langen schwarzen Haaren“, fing er an und ich nickte, „ich habe das Gefühl die ist dort, wo wir auch sind. Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal dass sie uns auf einer Convention bedient, ich denke sie fährt den Jungs nach.“

Gabe kicherte aber nach kichern war mir nicht zumute.

„Du bist auch einer von den Jungs, vielleicht fährt sie dir nach“, erwiderte ich und versuchte nicht eifersüchtig zu klingen.

 

Ok, das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Ich nahm mir fest vor, mit Gabriel am Abend zu reden, verdammt … ich wusste doch, dass ich keinen Grund hatte eifersüchtig zu sein … außerdem waren wir auch keine Teenager mehr.

 _‚Wir sind verheiratet und Gabriel liebt mich und das ist alles was zählt._ _Ich wusstest, worauf ich mich einlasse und ich habe es akzeptiert, ohne Wenn und Aber und er hat mir seitdem auch noch nie einen Grund geliefert, an ihm zu zweifeln … oder?‘_

„Ich habe so Kopfweh“, stöhnte Donna und verdrehte die Augen.

„Im Zimmer habe ich Tabletten, ich bin gleich wieder da“, erwiderte ich und machte mich auf den Weg.

 

„Hallo?“, rief ich und tippte leicht gegen die spaltbreit geöffnete Zimmertür.

_‚Wir haben doch abgeschlossen, Gabriel ist auf der Bühne …‘_

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Neugierig sah ich mich auf dem Gang um, aber einen Wagen sah ich keinen, das Zimmermädchen konnte es also nicht sein. Vorsichtig stieß ich die Zimmertüre auf und staunte nicht schlecht.

_‚Warum steht meine Tasche auf dem Bett. Gepackt?‘_

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mich um, entdeckte aber niemanden.

Langsam ging ich auf das Bett zu, als mir plötzlich jemand von hinten ein Klebeband über die Lippen drückte, eine Stofftasche über das Gesicht zog und die Bänder fixierte. Irgendjemand hielt mich fest.

_‚Zwei, sie sind zu zweit‘_

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen klopfte mein Herz so heftig, dass mir schwindelig wurde.

Und dann stülpte irgendjemand einen weiteren Sack über meine Kleidung und sagte mir ich solle die Schuhe ausziehen. Gleich darauf bekam ich andere angezogen, die eine Spur zu klein waren.

Ich wimmerte und schrie, versuchte mich zu wehren, aber so schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren.

Meine Arme wurden unsanft nach hinten gedreht und die Handschellen klickten. Panik überkam mich und ich schrie um Hilfe, versuchte zu treten und um mich zu schlagen.

„Sei still, dann passiert dir auch nichts“, sagte eine Frauenstimme, „setz dich, ich muss hier noch fertigmachen, ich habe nicht mir dir gerechnet.“

Fast schon brutal schmiss sie mich auf das Bett.

„Danke, du kannst gehen, ich melde mich“, hörte ich sie sagen und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss.

_‚Die zweite Person ist also wieder gegangen, ich bin mit der Frau alleine‘_

Ich schrie und wollte wissen was los ist, aber ich brachte kein verständliches Wort zustande.

„Halt deine Klappe, du wirst früh genug erfahren um was es geht“, fuhr sie mich an.

Dann hörte ich, wie der Reisverschluss zugezogen wurde, „du ziehst jetzt um, gib mir deinen Schlüssel.“

Sie packte mich unsanft, griff mir in die Hosentasche und schubste mich zur Türe hinaus, bevor sie diese schloss und ich hörte wie der Schlüssel hineingesteckt wurde.

_‚Wo bin ich jetzt wieder hineingeraten? Was ich schon alles in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt habe, das reicht schon für zwei Leben. Lauter Scheiße, warum nichts Gutes?‘_

Meine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ich einen Hieb in die Seite bekam.

„Beweg dich und keinen Mucks, verstanden?“, fauchte sie und ich stöhnte leise, mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz.

Einige Augenblicke später hörte ich kreischende Fans und war mir sicher, dass wir in der großen Halle waren.

Und plötzlich mir vertraute Stimmen. „Hey, wen hast du dir denn da gefangen?“, hörte ich Dean fragen. Ich schrie durch das Klebeband und wand mich hin und her, doch die Frau hatte mich in festem Griff.

„Ein Leviathan, er ist ziemlich unruhig“, sagte sie und gab mir wieder einen Hieb in die Seite.

„Am besten du packst ihn in eine Schaumbad, ziemlich gruselig“, hörte ich Gabriel lachen.

_‚Gabe, gottverdammt ich bin es!‘_

Mein Schreien klang durch das verdammte Klebeband nicht lauter als ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.

Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, aber es bestand nicht die geringste Chance, dass sie mich durch die Verkleidung erkannten.

„Hast du gesehen, die hat die gleiche Tasche wie meine Frau“, hörte ich Gabe noch, bevor sich die Stimmen entfernten.

_‚Nein, bitte!‘_

Die Frau schubste mich unsanft weiter, als ich den beiden hinterherlaufen wollte.

 _‚Aber clever …‘,_ dachte ich kurz bevor ich mich wieder daran erinnerte dass ich das Opfer war.

 

„So“, sagte sie, nachdem sie eine Tür aufgeschlossen und mich ins Zimmer geschubst hatte.

Die Frau setzte mich auf eine Couch und ich hörte sie im Zimmer auf und abgehen.

In dieser Situation war ich schon einmal, aber nun bestand keine Möglichkeit, dass mich jemand finden würde.

_‚Ob schon jemand gemerkt hat, dass ich nicht da bin?‘_

Allmählich wurde es unter dem Sack wirklich unbequem. Es stank und ich bekam zu wenig Sauerstoff. Mir war schlecht und schwindlig und ich hatte den Widerstand aufgegeben um meine Kräfte zu sparen. Mit geschlossenen Augen senkte ich den Kopf.

„Wenn du brav bist, nehme ich dir die Maske ab“, sagte die Frau und ich nickte.

Nachdem ich ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass das alles nicht ungeplant ablief, als ich in eine Wehrwolfmaske sah.

„Ach Gottchen, du bist ja total verheult, reiß dich zusammen!“, fuhr sie mich schroff an.

„Was soll das?“, versuchte ich durch das Klebeband zu sagen aber sie äffte mich nur nach.

 

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich ziemlich schlechte Karten hatte. Mir fiel auf, dass wir wieder in einem Hotelzimmer waren. Möglicherweise ihr Zimmer.

Plötzlich zückte sie einen Elektroschocker. Dieser war pink und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht leicht zu grinsen, aber da ich wusste, dass dieses Ding wehtaten, ließ ich es.

„100.000 Volt, ich werde ihn nicht einsetzen wenn es nicht sein muss, aber du wirst genau das machen was ich dir sage“, schmunzelte sie und schaltete ihn probehalber ein.

Mit erschrockenem Gesicht und weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete ich sie und mein Herz raste.

„Weil ich deine Hände brauche, werde ich dir jetzt die Handschellen abnehmen“, sagte sie ruhig und beugte sich über mich, „mach keine Dummheiten, ein gutgemeinter Rat.“

Langsam spürte ich das Blut in meinen Gliedern wieder zirkulieren und ich rieb mir stöhnend meine roten Handgelenke.

„Du willst jetzt sicher wissen, warum du hier bist“, sagte sie, setzt sich neben mich und ich nickte.

„Du hast etwas, das ich will.“

_‚Bitte, du kannst alles haben, nur lass mich wieder zu meinem Mann!‘_

Sie deutete auf meinen Ehering und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will Gabriel, er passt sowieso viel besser zu mir und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird er sich einen Dreck um dich scheren. Besser, er wird sich wünschen, dich niemals kennengelernt zu haben“, grinste sie und stand auf um etwas aus der Nachttischschublade zu holen.

Diese Worte fuhren wie ein Blitz in meinem Körper und schnürten mein Herz zu. Schlimmer als es ein Elektroschocker mit 1.000.000 Volt je verursachen hätte können. Geschockt starrte ich ihr hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst jetzt deinen Abschiedsbrief schreiben“, sagte sie und warf mir Stift und Papier zu.

‚ _Das werde ich bestimmt nicht, du Miststück!‘_

Plötzlich spürte ich einen kurzen scharfen Schmerz in meiner Schulter als ich mich weigerte.

 

„Schreib!“, fauchte sie und ich warf Zettel und Papier auf den Boden.

Und wieder einer und noch einer. Wimmernd überlegte ich, wie viele Stromschläge ein Mensch einstecken könnte. Es waren nicht nur die Stromschläge, die ein brennendes Kribbeln quer durch meinen Körper schickten, sondern dieses Mistding hinterließ auch kleine Brandwunden auf meiner Haut. Aber hey, ich war Koch, ich hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt.

„Du stehst wohl auf Schmerzen“, grinste sie und verpasste mir noch zwei in die Hüfte.

Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich schrie,  konzentrierte mich auf Gabriel aber nach weiteren drei schnappte ich nach Luft und riss mir das Klebeband vom Mund.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt du darfst es abnehmen!“, zischte sie und ein neuer Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper.

„Und ich habe keine Lust hier zu ersticken“, schrie ich zurück.

„Das war nur die Aufwärmrunde“, grinste sie herablassend und hielt mir den Elektroschocker an den Hals.

Meine Lungen rasselten, mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und mir platzte beinahe der Kopf.

„Zehn Sekunden und deine Halsschlagader ist Matsch. Ich bekomme so oder so was ich will, aber ich möchte mir nicht unnötig die Hände an dir schmutzig machen. Sei ein braves Mädchen und schreib den Brief.“

Mit süßlicher Stimme drückte sie mir den Stift in die Hand und ich atmete zitternd aus.

_‚Was bleibt mir anderes übrig. Verzeih mir Gabriel, dass ich dir das antun muss. Ich liebe dich‘_

Stumme Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht als ich langsam nickte.

 

„Emily?“, hörte ich eine Stimme die an die Türe klopfte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig sitzen“, befahl sie mir und schloss die Türe auf.

Ein Mann kam herein, ungefähr in meinem Alter und die beiden tuschelten.

_‚Emily …‘_

Immer wieder wiederholte ich diesen Namen in meinem Kopf und die Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ein kalter Schauer jagte meine Wirbelsäule entlang, als ich eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.

_‚Emily … E. … die Zettelbotschaften … Scheiße …!‘_

 

„Schreib!“

Mit zittriger Hand hielt ich den Kugelschreiber auf das weiße Blatt und wartete.

„Mein lieber ... wie nennst du ihn?“

„Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht sagen“, erwiderte ich trotzig.

„Wie nennst du ihn?“, fragte sie noch einmal, den Taser wieder an meinem Hals.

„Dick ... er liebt es wenn ich ihn Dick nenne“, erwiderte ich erschrocken.

„Mein lieber Dick … Es tut mir leid aber ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, es ist aus und vorbei, such nicht nach mir“, diktierte sie mir und die Tränen fielen auf das Blatt, als ich die Zeilen schrieb.

Die beiden tuschelten wieder miteinander und ich nahm meine Chance wahr, malte zwei Flügel, und unterzeichnete mit E.

„Was machst du da?“, fuhr sie mich an und riss mir das Blatt Papier aus der Hand.

„Nachdem du von mir verlangst meine Ehe aufzugeben, kann ich wohl ein gebrochenes Herz zeichnen, den Gefallen bist du mir schuldig“, erwiderte ich und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Meinetwegen“, stöhnte sie und hielt mir ihre offene Handfläche hin, „deinen Ring.“

„Was?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Deinen Ehering, gib schon her“, fuhr sie mich an und weitere Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht.

_‚Ich liebe dich Gabriel und ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich finden wirst‘_

Schluchzend zog ich den Ring vom Finger und sie riss ihn mir aus der Hand. Ein Kalter Schauer jagte über meine Wirbelsäule als sie sich den Ring ansteckte.

„Steht mir doch, oder?“, lachte sie und der Kerl nickte, „gut, kommen wir jetzt zum lustigen Teil.“

Sie hielt eine Spritze in die Luft und mir wurde Angst und Bange.

 

„Keine Angst, die Wirkung hält nur knapp eine halbe Stunde an, mehr brauchen wir auch nicht.“

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, jagte sie mir die Spritze in den Hals, worauf ich nach Luft schnappte.  

Der Mann kam mit einem nassen Handtuch und wischte mir über das Gesicht.

„Ein bißchen Schminke, damit du nicht wie eine Leiche aussiehst“, grinste die Frau und begann in meinem Gesicht zu hantieren.

Ich fühlte nicht viel und wollte protestieren, aber aus meinem Mund kam nur unverständliches Brummen. Plötzlich überkam mich die Panik als ich versuchte mich zu bewegen.

 _‚Was zum Teufel hast du mir gespritzt … ich spüre nichts mehr_ ‘

Selbst das Schlucken fiel mir schwer und ich musste mich auf meinen Körper konzentrieren, damit dieser nicht schlapp machte.  

‚ _Großer Gott, was ist das?‘_

Plötzlich tauchte ein Wort in meinem Kopf auf. Promidal.

 _‚Anatomie, ich habe den Film gesehen … gibt es Promidal überhaupt? Verdammte Scheiße,_ _es fühlt sich ganz so an‘_

„Ok, du kannst sie ausziehen“, sagte die Frau und trug die Sachen ins Bad _._

_‚Mo … Moment, niemand zieht hier irgendetwas aus und schon gar nicht mich‘_

Panisch versuchte ich mit meinen Augen zu protestieren, was mir aber nur ein hämisches Lachen der beiden einbrachte. Was sollte ich machen? Ich war eine Marionette. Bis auf meine Augen konnte ich nichts mehr bewegen. Was hatten sie vor?

Wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich beinahe nackt im Bett wieder und der Mann lag neben mir. Ebenfalls beinahe nackt.

_‚Das kann jetzt bitte nicht sein, Himmel … bitte nicht!‘_

„Nicht schon wieder flennen, ich habe dich gerade geschminkt. Keine Sorge, er tut dir nichts, ich brauche nur ein Foto und da du das nicht freiwillig machen würdest, haben wir das übernommen, also entspann dich und lächle in die Kamera, ach ja … das kannst du nicht“, grinste sie.

_‚Was ist das für eine billige Nummer‘_

„Nein, nein, nein … schön die Augen aufmachen, wir wollen ja dass es echt wirkt“, lachte sie.

_‚Es tut mir so leid Gabriel …‘_

„Gut, das war es schon, zieh sie wieder an, ich will keine Flöhe in meinem Bett.“

Siegessicher wackelte sie mit dem Foto aus der Sofortbildkamera vor meinem Gesicht. Er hatte bisher kein einziges Wort gesagt und ich beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

„Danke mein Lieber, ich melde mich“, sagte die Frau und schob ihm einen Geldschein zu.

_‚Wie armselig ist das denn?!‘_

Hätte ich vor Verachtung schnauben können, hätte ich es gemacht.

„Ich bin zufrieden mit dir, du kannst ich ausruhen, ich muss zur Arbeit und mich ein wenig um deinen Mann kümmern … oder Ex-Mann?“

Hysterisch lachend befestigte sie wieder die Handschellen und natürlich vergaß sie auch nicht, meinen Mund wieder zuzukleben.

Nach und nach kam das Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück und ich atmete erleichtert durch.

_‚Das ist ein Horrortrip‘_

Verzweifelt sah ich mich im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach einer Uhr. Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr.

_‚Sie geht arbeiten und will sich um Gabriel kümmern … sie hat den Zimmerschlüssel und … fuck‘,_

Ein erneuter eiskalter Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, als mir klar wurde, wer sie war …

_‚Er wird bestimmt schon verrückt sein vor Sorge. Es tut mir so leid, dass du das durchmachen musst.‘_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Gabriel _

_‚Die letzten Tage waren echt ein wenig merkwürdig‘_

Ich lehnte mich seufzend zurück in die weiche Couch und driftete kurz mit meinen Gedanken ab.

 _‚Wie soll ich dir noch beweisen, dass du die einzige bist, ich habe dich geheiratet … es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären? Verdammt Honey ich liebe dich._ _Ich hoffe, dass wir das irgendwie wieder hinbekommen‘_

„Hey Gabe.“

Chuck ließ sich neben mir auf der Couch nieder und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „was ist los?“

„Weiß nicht was du meinst“, murmelte ich und nahm einen Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche.

„Ich sehe doch, dass zwischen euch was ist, rede mit mir Bro!“

Mit seinen durchdringend blauen Augen starrte er mich an, worauf ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Alles in Ordnung.“

„Wir haben jetzt noch 15 Minuten, bis wir wieder auf die Bühne müssen. Komm schon und lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“

Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Stalkerin, von dem, dass ich dachte dass mir Eva diese Zettel geschrieben hätte … Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus und ich erzählte ihm alles.

„Na ja ein bißchen kann ich sie schon verstehen“, murmelte Chuck und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein bißchen kann ich sie schon verstehen“, äffte ich und seufzte tief.

„Tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint.“ Mein bester Freund konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür und ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ok, bringen wir es hinter uns, wir reden später weiter.“

Mit diesen Worten zog Chuck mich von der Couch auf und schob mich aus der Tür.  

 

_‚Reiß dich zusammen, du bist Schauspieler‘_

Unter tosendem Applaus gingen wir auf die Bühne und ich machte das was ich am besten konnte … Reden. Die ganze Sache nagte an mir, aber das ließ ich die Fans nicht spüren und spielte meine Rolle. Schließlich hatten die einen Haufen Geld bezahlt, damit sie ein tolles Wochenende erleben konnten.

Nachdem wir das nächste Panel von Cas und Luzifer angesagt hatten verließen wir Gott sei Dank wieder die Bühne. Ich fand Donna auf der Couch liegend vor und sah sie fragend an.

„Ist Eva noch nicht zurück?“

Sie verneinte und das machte mich stutzig. War sie doch sonst immer zuverlässig und stehst um das Wohl der anderen bemüht. Und das war es, was ich so sehr an ihr liebte.

Kopfschüttelnd holte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte ihre Nummer. Mailbox.

„Hast du meine Frau gesehen?“, fragte ich Dean, der am Tisch saß.

Aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in der Magengegend aus und ich sah Chuck fragend an.

„Ok, ich sehe kurz im Zimmer nach, ich komme gleich wieder.“

Ich klopfte Chuck auf die Schulter und ging an die Rezeption, denn den Schlüssel hatte Eva.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte die Dame am Empfang, aber sowohl der Zimmerschlüssel als auch der Ersatzschlüssel sind nicht da.“

„Wie?“, fragte ich verdutzt und sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „…schon in Ordnung.“

Trotzdem machte ich mich auf den Weg in unser Zimmer und war überrascht, dass der Schlüssel in der Türe steckte.

 

„Honey?“

Ich öffnete die Türe und ließ den Schlüssel in meine Hosentasche gleiten.

Verwundert sah ich mich im Zimmer um, warf einen Blick ins Bad. Nichts.

_‚Die Tasche ist weg … warum …?!‘_

„Warum sind ihre ganzen Sachen weg?“, murmelte ich halblaut als ich den Schrank öffnete.

„Fuck! Wieder nur die scheiß Mailbox.“

Wütend packte ich mein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und sah seufzend auf die Uhr. Mit einem komischen Gefühl machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg.  

„Gabe?“

„Ja ich komme schon, Chuck!“, antwortete ich genervt und legte auf.

Verdammt … irgendetwas stimmte nicht und ich hatte keine Zeit es herauszufinden.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Chuck als ich wieder nach unten kam.

„Keine Ahnung“, brummte ich und zog ihn auf die Bühne.

„Was, schon wieder vorbei?“, fragte Cas und die Menge murmelte enttäuscht.

_‚Von mir aus könntet ihr die nächsten zwei Tage durchquatschen‘_

Meine Gedanken waren bei meiner Frau, aber ich setzte wieder mein fröhliches Gesicht auf.

 

„Ok, was ist passiert?“, wollte Chuck wissen und zog mich beiseite als wir wieder von der Bühne gingen.

„Frag mich etwas Einfacheres“, stöhnte ich, „ihre Sachen sind weg, keine Nachricht, nichts.“

„Hast du es schon am Handy probiert?“, fragte er und ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Danke, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!“

_‚Das ist doch nicht deine Art, wo bist du, was soll das alles?‘_

„Bei mir geht auch nur die Mailbox ran“, murmelte er mit seinem Handy am Ohr, „komm mit, vielleicht ist sie im Green Room.“

Chuck zog mich am Arm, aber auch von den anderen bekam ich nichts außer einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Ist dir deine Frau verloren gegangen?“, grinsten Crowley, aber als ich ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf blieb ihm das Grinsen im Hals stecken.

„Hattet ihr Streit?“, fragte Jody und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Nicht … wirklich“, murmelte ich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Was hast du angestellt?“

„Gar nichts“, fuhr ich Sam an und seufzte tief.

War ja vollkommen egal, ich erzählte ihnen alles. Es waren unsere Freunde, wir hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander.

„Mailbox“, sagte Dean, warf das Handy auf den Tisch und ich nickte.

„Wir müssen sie suchen“, kam es besorgt von Sam.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“, schnaubte ich halbherzig, „es sind tausende Menschen hier.“

„Irgendetwas müssen wir tun“, erwiderte Donna und ich zuckte mit der Schulter.

_‚Natürlich müssen wir was tun, meine Frau ist abhandengekommen und ich weiß nicht wo und wieso …‘_

„Wir gehen an die Rezeption, vielleicht finden wir etwas raus“, sagte Cas und winkte Chuck.

„Wenn, dann wird sie wohl kaum unter ihrem Namen neu eingecheckt haben“, murmelte ich.

„Weiß ich, ein Versuch ist es aber wert.“

„Ich muss hier ein paar Minuten raus.“ Plötzlich wurde mir die Luft zu knapp und ich taumelte durch den Hinterausgang ins Freie.

„Warte Gabe!“, rief mir Donna nach und ich drehte mich um.

„Kann ich nicht ein paar Minuten alleine sein?“, fauchte ich gereizt.

„Nein, kannst du nicht“, antwortete sie ruhig und nahm mich in ihre Arme und hielt mich fest.

„Verdammt Donna, wo ist sie?!“ Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und ich bemühte mich nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Wir finden sie, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

 

„Ok Leute, es ist gerade eine Scheiß Situation, aber wir haben hier eine Show, die wir nicht so einfach schleifen lassen können“, sagte Chuck und die anderen nickten.

„Wir sind alle professionell und werden das hier über die Bühne bringen.“

„Alles klar“, seufzte ich und wollte gerade die Türe aufmachen, als sie von außen abrupt aufgemacht wurde und die schwarzhaarige Kellnerin hereinkam.

„Oh entschuldige“, schmunzelte sie mich an, „ich wollte euch nur sagen, das Essen ist fertig.“

„Ich gehe auf das Zimmer“, sagte ich zu den anderen und wollte an ihr vorbei.

„Nichts da, du schaust aus als könntest du etwas vertragen“, lächelte sie mich an und nahm mich an der Hand. Ja, ich hatte Hunger, darum nickte ich ihr zu und nahm sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hand von meiner. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, keine Frage, aber irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, das mir einen Gänsehaut über den Rücken zog.

Und in einem fort bemutterte sie uns regelrecht, was mir auch schon bei den anderen Conventions aufgefallen war. Natürlich hatte ich mich immer freundlich gegeben, war ja meine Art … aber heute nervte es einfach. Ich war angespannt und schlecht gelaunt und wollte einfach nur noch auf mein Zimmer und mich betrinken.

 

Es stand auch nur noch die Ladys-Night auf dem Programm, da war ich ohnehin nicht dabei.

„Die Kellnerin kann doch auch nichts dafür“, flüsterte Luzifer mir zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fehlt hier nicht jemand, wo ist deine Frau?“, fragte sie mich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Im Zimmer“, antwortete ich spontan.

_‚Ich werde mich doch nicht mit einer Fremden darüber unterhalten!‘_

„Im Zimmer?“, erwiderte sie und nickte, „dann braucht sie bestimmt Ruhe, ich bin nachher an der Bar, falls du“, sie räusperte sich, „… ihr alle noch was trinken wollt.“

Das Angebot klang nicht schlecht, aber ich entschied mich dagegen.

 

Mit schwerem Herzen machte ich mich auf den Weg in unser Zimmer.

Seufzend schloss ich die Türe und lehnte mich dagegen.

„Was ist das für ein Albtraum?“, murmelte ich und machte die Augen zu.

Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte ich das Licht auf und sah in Gedanken meine wunderschöne Frau auf dem Bett liegen und die Hand nach mir ausstrecken. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und streckte auch meine Hand aus. Dann war sie weg.

Ich zog meine Jacke aus und hängte sie über den Stuhl und mein Blick fiel auf etwas, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Ein Brief … ein Foto … ein Ring …

‚Es tut mir leid aber ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, es ist aus und vorbei, such nicht nach mir‘

Immer wieder las ich die Zeilen. Immer wieder, so lange bis ich verstand was da geschrieben stand.

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und fassungslos ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken.   Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich riss den Zettel in Stücke, zog meine Beine an und senkte den Kopf auf die Knie.

_‚Honey … das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich. Wir waren glücklich, ich kann das nicht glauben und ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, bis du es mir ins Gesicht sagst, das bist du mir schuldig ... bitte komm zurück zu mir!‘_

Das war nicht ihre Art. Ehrlichkeit war Eva immer so wichtig. Und alles was ich bekam war ein Brief?! Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen verschwammen meine Gedanken und das Klopfen an der Türe hörte ich kaum.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen … ich wollte mich nicht bewegen. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen … oder sterben, es war mir egal.

 

„Fuck Gabe, mach die verdammte Tür auf!“, schrie Chuck und langsam drehte ich den Schlüssel um und ließ ihn eintreten, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Boden kauerte.

„Was ist passiert? Rede mit mir“, flüsterte er und setzte sich zu mir.

„Sie hat mich verlassen“, murmelte ich und er sah auf die Schnipsel auf dem Boden.

„Wie, verlassen?“, fragte er nach.

„Weg … aus … vorbei.“ Zwei Tränen kullerten meine Wange entlang und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und es passiert schon wieder … ich verdiene es nicht glücklich zu sein.“

„Ich kenne Eva und das … ich glaube das nicht.“ Kopfschüttelnd setzte er die Nachricht wieder zusammen um sie zu lesen.

„Da, der Beweis“, zischte ich und warf ihm das Foto zu.

„Besonders glücklich sieht sie aber nicht aus“, murmelte er und hielt das Bild in das Licht.

„Glücklich oder nicht, sie ist weg“, schluchzte ich und wand mich aus der tröstenden Umarmung.

_‚Wann habe ich das letzte Mal geweint? Vor Ewigkeiten …‘_

„Du hast sie schon einmal fast verloren und ihr habt das wieder hinbekommen und das wird auch wieder so sein. Erinnere dich bitte daran was ihr in den letzten drei Jahren alles durchgemacht habt, ihr gehört zusammen wie das Amen im Gebet. Ihr seid mehr als nur verheiratet, ihr seid seelenverwandt.“

Chuck ließ sich nicht abschütteln und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung und ich ließ es zu. Alle Dämme brachen und ich umklammerte ihn wie ein Ertrinkender den Rettungsring.

„Dazumals wusste ich wo sie ist“, murmelte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir finden sie, ich verspreche es dir“, antwortete Chuck leise und streichelte über meinen Rücken, „was brauchst du, was kann ich tun?“

„Alkohol“, erwiderte ich und ging zur Minibar die ich aber gleich wieder zumachte nachdem ich mir den Inhalt kurz betrachtet hatte, „richtigen Alkohol.“

„Ok. Gehen wir an die Bar.“

 

„Da seid ihr ja“, schmunzelte Emily als wir durch die Tür kamen, „setzt euch doch hier her.“

Sie winkte uns mit der Hand an die Bar, als wir uns an einen der Tische setzen wollten. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk, aber Chuck brabbelte irgendetwas von Ablenkung. Augenrollend gab ich nach und ließ mich von Chuck mitschleifen.

Der Alkohol tat gut, er lockerte … wenn auch nur langsam.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Chuck die Kellnerin.

„Emily“, antwortete sie und gab uns die Hand.

_‚Handys während der Arbeitszeit gehören verboten, schenk mir lieber nach‘_

In einem Zug leerte ich das Glas und sah sie auffordernd an.

Sie legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und zwar so, dass ich einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Es war das Foto zu sehen, das auch auf meinem Schreibtisch im Zimmer lag und mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Das tut mir aber leid“, murmelte Emily als sie sah wie ich auf das Handy starrte und nahm es vom Tisch.

„Ich muss hier raus.“

Gegen die Wand gelehnt ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und öffnete mit zitternden Händen den Twitteraccount.

„Was ist passiert?“, rief Chuck erschrocken und setzte sich neben mich.

Ich reichte ihm das Handy und er seufzte fassungslos.

„Verdammt Eva“, murmelte ich und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.

„Komm mit“, sagte Chuck und half mir auf die Beine.

„Ich liebe sie“, flüsterte ich. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er und schlang seinen Arm um mich.

„Ich will sie wiederhaben, sie ist mein Leben, ich kann nicht ohne sie.“

Chuck schloss die Türe auf und half mir auf das Bett. Instinktiv zog ich die Beine an und begab mich in die Embryo Stellung. Meine letzten Gedanken galten meiner Frau. Ich konnte und wollte das nicht glauben.

Der Alkohol machte es einfach und ich schlief sofort ein. Einige Male wurde ich wach, aber die Bettseite neben mir war leer und ich wusste, dass es kein Traum war, in dem ich mich befand. Dann sah ich auf die Couch und war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass mein bester Freund die gesamte Nacht nicht von meiner Seite wich.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Eva _

Unruhig rutschte ich auf der Couch hin und her. Einerseits weil meine Hände langsam taub wurden, andererseits weil ich aufs Klo musste.

Verdammt. Gabriel hatte bestimmt schon meine erzwungene Nachricht bekommen. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über meine Wange als ich daran denken musste.

_‚Bitte Leute, bitte Chuck … steh ihm bei, er braucht dich jetzt mehr als je zuvor._ _Gebt mich nicht auf … Ich könnte dir niemals so etwas antun._ _Gabriel … du musst meine Zeichen lesen, ich bitte dich, ich liebe dich‘_

Wir waren im Streit auseinandergegangen, etwas, das man niemals tun sollte. Aber wer hätte denn damit gerechnet? Was wäre, wenn er dieser Nachricht Glauben schenkt? Was wäre, wenn …

Daran wollte ich nicht denken. Gabriel und mich … uns verband so viel und wir hatten schon so viel miteinander durchgemacht. Im Guten wie im Schlechten, das hatten wir uns versprochen und daran mussten wir uns beide klammern. Es gab immer einen Ausweg.

„Das geht ja leichter als gedacht.“

Eben noch in Gedanken versunken, wurde ich durch ihre Stimme brutal herausgerissen.

„Bald ist auch in deiner Heimat bekannt, was du für eine Schlampe bist. Woher kommst du noch gleich? Österreich?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du was sagen?“, fragte sie und kam nahe zu meinem Gesicht, „aber nicht schreien.“

Schon wieder hielt sie mir den Elektroschocker vor mein Gesicht und ich stöhnte teils schmerzvoll, teils erleichtert, als sie mir das Klebeband abriss.

 

‚ _Du kannst deine scheußliche Maske abnehmen, ich weiß wer du bist, Bitch‘_

„Nein aus Deutschland“, antwortete ich und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Keine Ahnung wieso ich das jetzt gesagt hatte, war mir aber auch zu egal, um noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Ich muss auf Toilette!“

„Geh“, erwiderte sie und deutete ins Bad.

„Willst du das machen, oder machst du mir die Handschellen auf?“

„Keine Dummheiten!“

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich den Schocker an meinem Arm spürte. Kaum war ich wieder im Zimmer hatte sie mich auch schon wieder an die Couch gefesselt.

„Schau“, grinste sie und zeigte mir das Foto auf dem Handy. In diesem Moment wich mir, denke ich, jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ich fauchte sie an.

„Bitch!“ Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und sie setzte wieder den Elektroschocker an meine Hüfte.

Emily wollte mein Leben zerstören und in der heutigen Zeit ging das auch schneller als gedacht. Das Bild machte bereits die Runde. Es wurde geteilt und geteilt und geteilt.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Gute Idee“, schmunzelte sie, „lass uns schlafen, ich bin gnädig und werde dir nicht den Mund zukleben.“

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und löschte das Licht.

Meine letzten Gedanken waren bei meinem Mann. Wann würde dieser Albtraum aufhören?

 

_ Gabriel _

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, duschen und umziehen, das solltest du auch machen“, sagte Chuck und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Morgen“, brummte ich verschlafen, leicht benebelt und setzte mich zu den anderen an den Frühstückstisch.

Als ich in ihre Gesichter sah, wusste ich, dass sie das Foto gesehen hatten. Aber keiner machte eine Bemerkung darüber. „Du siehst schrecklich aus, gibt es Neuigkeiten? Wir haben alle versucht sie zu erreichen, aber sie geht nicht an ihr Handy“, murmelte Dean.

Und wie auf das Stichwort bekam ich eine Nachricht. Von Eva.

‚Hallo. Tut mir leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musstest. Vergiss mich. Ich ziehe wieder nach Deutschland‘

Wortlos reichte ich Chuck mein Handy und er las die Nachricht laut vor.

„Gabe?“, sagte Sam und ich schaute ihn emotionslos an.

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, ich bemitleidete mich selber, ich wünschte, dass dieses verdammte Wochenende zu Ende war und irgendwie hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis irgendetwas kaputtzumachen.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?“, antwortete ich und schenkte mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Eva nicht aus Deutschland kommt!?“, erwidertet John.

„Was?“, fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn. Die Worte kamen erst langsam bei mir an und ich blinzelte einige Male, "gib mir das Handy!“

Ich las die Nachricht wieder und wieder.

„Was … wenn“, rief Chuck dazwischen.

„Schh!“

Ich sah ihn mahnend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Das, was wir redeten, ging niemanden etwas an, und die Kellnerin zog schon wieder ihre Runden.

„Guten Morgen“, schmunzelte sie und ich nickte ihr zu.

„Wir verschieben das auf später, wir müssen eröffnen Chuck.“

Nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte, kippte ich meine Tasse Kaffee hinunter und fuhr mir durch die Haare. In dem Moment konnte und wollte ich nicht darüber nachdenken.

 

Für mich war es echt nicht einfach, da ich nicht der Mensch war, der sich gerne verstellte.

Ok, das war jetzt eindeutig zweideutig. Natürlich, bei der Arbeit musste ich mich verstellen … aber wenn es mir schlecht ging, dann ging es mir schlecht und dann war es nicht einfach ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen und Witze zu reißen. Aber mittlerweile war ich lange genug in dem Geschäft, um das einigermaßen gut und professionell über die Bühne zu bringen. Zumindest musste ich es versuchen.

Autogramme zu schreiben war ja noch einigermaßen ok. Bei den Fotos wurde es schon erheblich schwieriger und ich sehnte das Ende herbei.

Außerdem hatten ich mit John und Chuck auch noch ein Panel zu meistern. Die beiden waren toll, ich konnte mich immer auf sie verlassen, sie nahmen mir den Großteil der Fragen ab und unterstützten mich so gut sie es konnten. Dafür hätte ich sie küssen könne.

 

Nachmittags saßen wir fast alle im Green Room beisammen.

„Ok, zeig her was sie geschrieben hat.“

Luzifer winkte ungeduldig mit den Fingern und ich gab ihm das zerrissene Papier.

Sorgfältig legte er die Schnipsel zusammen und jeder las es. Jeder las es und keiner glaubte es ... außer mir. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich noch schlechter.

_‚Honey, es tut mir leid, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt habe, irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltig schief und nicht ich bin das Opfer‘_

Die SMS die sie mir geschickt hatte fanden wir alle merkwürdig. Hatte sie sich verschrieben? War es Absicht? War es ein Hinweis?

_‚Gabe, streng dich an … irgendetwas ist an der Sache faul … Eva ist clever‘_

„Das Papier ist total gewellt, das sind Tränen. Sie hat geweint“, bemerkte Donna und deutete mit den Fingern auf die Schnipsel.

„Das Foto, schaut euch doch bitte das Gesicht an“, erwiderte John, „völlig ausdruckslos.“

„Und viel zu viel Farbe im Gesicht, seit wann kleistert sie sich so zu, hat sie noch niemals“, warf Rowena ein.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber als ich die anderen alle so reden hörte musst ich leicht schmunzeln. Es war alles wie in einem Krimi und wir waren dabei, einen Fall aufzudecken.

Ich war so froh, dass mir alle meine Freunde zur Seite standen und ich nicht alleine war.

„Chuck … wie heißt die Kellnerin?“, fragte ich, während ich auf das Stück Papier starrte.

„Emily“, antwortete er und sah mich von der Seite an.

Hoffnung keimte wieder in mir auf, mein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen, als es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

 

„E.“, seufzte ich, als sich die Stücke langsam zusammensetzten. „Damit hat alles angefangen, die Zettelbotschaften, die Stalkerin.“

„E. Chuck … Emily“, ich sah in seine großen Augen, „und das hier.“

Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete ich auf die Zeichnung, "das ist kein Herz … das sind Flügel. Wings … das ist unser Safeword.“

Ein erneuter eiskalter Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken und ich hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

„Ihr habt ein Safeword?“, grinste John und ich rollte mir den Augen,

„Und sie hat dich noch niemals ‚Dick‘ genannt.“

„Ja weil sie sagt … mein Freund wird nach keinem Geschlechtsteil benannt, jedenfalls nicht von mir“, antwortete ich und alle lachten. Ein befreites Lachen. Es tat so gut.

 

„Wir sind uns also alle einig, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass alles nicht so ist wie es scheint“, sagte Luzifer und alle nickten in Zustimmung.

Ich hatte solches Glück, dass ich die anderen hatte, vielleicht wäre ich von alleine darauf gekommen, irgendwann. Und vielleicht wäre es dann zu spät gewesen.

„Fall gelöst, machen wir uns an die Rettung“, erwiderte Sam.

‚Oh Gott Honey …‘

Tränen der Verzweiflung und Wut sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

„Ich werde diesem jetzt ein Ende machen!“

„Du wirst nirgendwo alleine hingehen, oder willst du Eva in Gefahr bringen?“ Dean packte mich fest an den Schultern und drückte mich wieder in den Stuhl.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas machen, und zwar schnell“, murmelte ich verzweifelt.

„Ja, das werden wir, aber wir dürfen nichts überstürzen“, erwiderte Cas.

„Na dann, jagen wir das Monster“, grinste Sam und Dean nickte.

„Du wirst mit ihr flirten müssen“, erwiderte Chuck.

„Ich soll ... was?“, fragte ich entsetzt. „Lieber würde ich sterben!“

„Nein. Aber du musst ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen kann.“

„Alter, du bist Schauspieler, das ist doch ein Leichtes für dich, diese Person um deinen Finger zu wickeln“, warf Cas ein.

„Ich würge schon beim Gedanken daran“, stöhnte ich und vergrub den Kopf in meinen Händen.

„Dann tu es für Eva, mach es für deine Frau. Verdammt noch einmal Gabriel!“, rief Donna und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, sodass ich zusammenzuckte.

 

Wenig später saßen wir alle beim Abendessen.

 _‚Ich könnte dich umbringen, was hast du mit meiner Frau gemacht … Bitch‘_ ,

Verachtend blickte ich in ihre Richtung und Dean stieß mich unsanft in die Seite.

„Reiß dich zusammen und vermassle das jetzt nicht.“

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?“, fragte Emily und sah mich an.

_‚Heißen Kaffee, den ich dir ins Gesicht schütten kann‘_

„Kannst du mir bitte noch eine Tasse Kaffee bringen, das wäre sehr lieb von dir“, säuselte ich und streichelte leicht ihren Arm.

„Aber sicher doch, wie hättest du ihn gerne?“, lächelte sie mich an.

„Überrasch mich, ich denke du weißt was ich will“, antwortete ich und sie ging.

„Heilige Scheiße.“

Der ganze Tisch lachte und ich musste trocken würgen. Dann stand ich auf und holte mir noch etwas vom Buffet, wartete bis sie die Tasse auf meinen Platz gestellt hatte, ging wieder zum Tisch und berührte ihre langen Haare.

_‚Fuck Honey, ich liebe dich, ich würde sie am liebsten mit der Gabel aufspießen‘_

„Danke sehr, du hast sehr schöne Haare“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie kicherte.

Sie wich auch nicht mehr von unserem Tisch bis John uns endlich rettete. „Karaoke, kommt Leute.“

„Bis später?“, murmelte sie verträumt und ich nickte.

 

_ Eva _

„Verdammt!“, keuchte ich als ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter verspürte.

„Dir auch eine guten Morgen“, brummte Emily verschlafen und setzte ihre Maske auf.

„Mach mir die Handschellen ab ich muss mal“, zischte ich, „und Durst habe ich auch.“

„Du stellst hier keine Forderungen!“

„Komm schon, bitte, was willst du denn noch von mir?“, antwortete ich.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, was ich mit dir mache, auf jeden Fall bist du im Weg.“

„Willst du mich umbringen?“

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß es noch nicht, hierbleiben kannst du jedenfalls nicht, wir werden morgen abreisen“, erwiderte sie und ich schloss die Augen.

_‚Fuck … ihr müsst mich finden und das schnell!‘_

 

Nachdem Emily wieder verschwunden war meldete sich mein Magen. Gefesselt lag ich wieder auf der Couch und weinte.

_‚Wie soll ich jemals mein Image wieder reinwaschen? Das Foto verbreitet sich im Netz bestimmt wie ein Lauffeuer‘_

Auf einmal schämte ich mich wahnsinnig, obwohl ich nichts dafür konnte.

Wenn meine Eltern das alles wüssten, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich wieder nach Hause holen. Beim Gedanken daran musste ich grinsen

Was Gabriel und ich in der letzter Zeit alles durchgemacht hatten, das war schon unglaublich.

Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen und schlief ein.

 

„Aufwachen Schlafmütze!“

Die penetrante Stimme weckte mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf und sie warf mir zwei Wurstsemmeln in den Schoß.

_‚Soll ich sie mit den Zehen zum Mund befördern?‘_

„Ach ja“, murmelte sie und befreite meine Hände und ich rieb mir die schmerzenden Handgelenke.

Ihre Abwesenheit nutzte ich wieder um ein wenig zu schlafen.

 

„Dein Mann ist mir schon verfallen.“

„Niemals“, erwiderte ich und wurde wieder unter Strom gesetzt.

_‚Verdammt Eva, halt doch einfach deine Klappe‘_

„Wir haben nach dem Karaoke Singen ein Date, so wichtig warst du ihm wahrscheinlich doch nicht“, grinste sie überheblich.

Ich wollte und konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das stimmte, denn ich vertraute darauf, dass er meine Zeichen gesehen hatte und betete, dass dieser Spuk bald ein Ende haben würde.

_‚Entweder würde das bedeuten, dass ich bald hier raus komme, oder dass das das Ende ist. Aus und vorbei‘_

Ich wollte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, denn mein Kopf drohte beinahe zu platzen. Und ich musste meine Kräfte sparen.

„Bis später Süße“, schmunzelte sie und schloss die Türe.

„Bis später Emily“, rief ich ihr nach, denn mir war in diesem Moment egal ob sie wusste, dass ich ihr Geheimnis wusste.

 

Plötzlich riss sie die Türe wieder auf und warf die Maske in den Raum. Sie funkelte mich wütend an und ich erschrak zu Tode.

„Du hast Glück dass ich wieder zur Arbeit muss“, fauchte sie und klebte wieder ein Klebeband auf meinen Mund. Als Abschiedsgeschenk wurde ich noch zweimal getasert.

Wimmernd kauerte ich mich zusammen und Tränen strömten über mein Gesicht. Schmerz, Angst, Verzweiflung aber auch ein wenig Hoffnung rumorten in meinem Körper.

Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an schöne Zeiten. An unsere Hochzeit, an unsere Urlaube, an unsere Freunde.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Gabriel _

_‚Wann ist dieser Abend endlich vorbei?‘_

„Das ist dein drittes Bier“, murmelte Donna und nahm mir die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Ich muss mich betrinken, wenn ich an später denke“, schmunzelte ich.

„Sei kein Idiot“, sagte sie ernst und ich seufzte.

Danach gingen wir wie immer auf einen kleinen Umdrunk an die Bar.

_‚Fuck … natürlich ist Emily auch da‘_

„Sie könnte meine Tochter sein“, brummte ich, während ich ihr freundlich zuwinkte.

„Vielleicht hat sie einen Daddy-Komplex“, neckte Sam und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Ok … auf in den Kampf“, murmelte ich und setzte mich an den Tresen.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?“, grinste sie und stellte mir ein Glas Wein vor die Nase.

„Du weißt dass mich meine Frau betrogen hat“, fing ich an und sie nickte, „macht ja schon die Runde.“

_‚Grins nur weiter so dämlich du dumme Göre‘_

„Es gibt eine Menge Frauen die scharf auf dich wären, vielleicht war sie nicht die richtige“, erwiderte sie.

„Kann sein“, antwortete ich und nippte an dem Glas.

_‚Ich werde niemals eine andere lieben, mein Baby ist perfekt‘_

„Jedenfalls … ich bin wieder ein freier Mann und kann tun und lassen was ich will.“

Zu dem Lächeln musste ich mich zwingen, denn in Wirklichkeit hätte ich am liebsten meine Eingeweide ausgekotzt.

Ich musterte sie und stellte fest, dass das schönste an diesem Mädchen wirklich ihre Haare waren.

_‚Und die Seele schwarz wie die Augen eines Dämons‘_

 

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde waren nur noch Dean und ich übrig.  

„Wann hast du Feierabend?“, fragte ich sie und sie schmunzelte. „Sobald ihr ausgetrunken habt.“

„Ich geh dann auch“, sagte Dean und gähnte, bevor er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, „ich bleibe dicht hinter dir.“

„Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend?“, fragte sie und setzte sich neben mich.

„Keine Ahnung, wir könnten noch zu dir auf einen Absacker.“

„Bei mir geht es nicht, ich habe eine Mitbewohnerin“, antwortete sie und ich nickte.

_‚Ja meine Frau, du Miststück!‘_

„Bei mir geht es auch nicht, ich schlafe zur Zeit am Sofa, ich will nicht ins Bett, es erinnert mich an meine Ex“, erwiderte ich und seufzte.

„Aber du darfst mich gerne bis vor die Tür begleiten“, säuselte sie und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Sofort durchfuhr mich ein kalter Schauer und ich schloss kurz die Augen.

„Alles klar, dann nichts wie los.“

„Gut Nacht“, flüsterte sie und wartete auf einen Abschiedskuss.

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte ich mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange.

Sie wartete bis ich mich umgedreht hatte bevor sie den Schlüssel in die Tür steckte. Bevor sie schließen konnte hatte ich meinen Fuß in der Tür und riss sie auf.

Und dann spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz, der mir kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie hatte mir in meine Eier getreten und mit Tränen in den Augen sank ich auf die Knie.

_‚Großer Gott, ich wusste nicht dass das so wehtut‘_

Ich stöhnte auf und sie rannte ins Bad und holte irgendetwas das ich nur durch einen Schleier wahrnahm. „Dean!“, schrie ich und es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er kam.

 

Verdammt … einige Augenblicke zu spät. Ich sah dass sie irgendetwas in der Hand hatte und sich über die Person auf der Couch beugte, die kurz gedämpft aufschrie.

„Honey“, wimmerte ich und zwang mich auf die Beine.

„Sam!“, schrie Dean als Emily an ihm vorbei zur Türe hinausrannte.

Keine Ahnung, ob er sie erwischt hatte. Keine Ahnung ob er sie nicht erwischt hatte.

„Baby, oh Gott.“ Langsam, immer noch vor Schmerz gekrümmt ging ich auf die Couch zu und sah meine Frau. Dieser Schmerz den ich in mir verspürte übertraf den Tritt in meine Eier bei weitem.

Meine Frau starrte mich mit großen Augen an, die Hände in Handschellen vor dem Körper, und den Mund zugeklebt. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Keinen Millimeter. Nur ihre Augen, die hektisch hin und herwanderten. Behutsam löste ich das Klebeband, während mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Sag etwas Honey, bitte sag was“, murmelte ich und streichelte ihre Wange.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern auf ihren Lippen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

_‚Sie bewegt sich nicht … verdammt wieso bewegt sie sich nicht?!‘_

Dann sah ich die Spritze. „Was ist das?“, rief ich entsetzt, „Dean!“

„Ok, keine Panik“, murmelte er und beugte sich über sie, „Eva, sieh mich an, einmal blinzeln für ja … zweimal blinzeln für nein.“

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er und wir starrten beide in ihr Gesicht, „sie hat zweimal geblinzelte, gut … ich meine nicht gut. War etwas in der Spritze das dich lähmt? … Einmal … ok. Das vergeht aber wieder, oder? … Einmal … sehr gut. Wie lange. Minuten, Stunden? … Einmal … ok, wir verschwinden.“

„Hey … sie ist uns entwischt, tut uns leid“, sagte Chuck und kam mit Sam durch die Türe.

„Was ist mit ihr?“, flüsterte Sam und kniete sich neben Eva.

„Vorübergehend bewegungsunfähig“, erklärte Dean, „sucht den Schlüssel für die Handschellen, der muss irgendwo sein.“

„Hab ihn“, rief Chuck aus dem Bad.

Aufmunternd legte mir Chuck einen Arm auf die Schulter und sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da, hilflos, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Mein Herz raste und ich streichelte immer wieder über ihren Kopf. Eva sah mich an und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Aber sie war in Sicherheit, sie war hier.

Dean hob sie hoch. Wir waren im Personal Trakt des Hotels und es war Gott sei Dank kein Mensch auf dem Gang. Es hätte auch noch gefehlt, dass hier ein Blitzlichtgewitter herrschte. Sam und Chuck gingen vor und baten die Leute wieder in die Zimmer zu gehen, bevor wir sicher in unser Zimmer gelangen konnten.

Vorsichtig legte Dean Eva auf unser Bett und ich setzte mich neben sie.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

 

_ Eva _

Ich hörte wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Eine Gestalt stöhnte auf und sank auf die Knie und die andere rannte ins Bad. Emily kam auf mich zu und dann spürte ich einen Stich im Hals.

_‚Bitte nicht schon wieder!‘_

Panisch schrie ich auf, aber der Schrei wurde durch das Klebeband gedämpft und dann wurde es wieder kalt in meinem Körper als sich die Flüssigkeit den Weg durch meine Venen bahnte.

 _‚Gabriel, du bist hier, ich bin gerettet_ ‘

Zumindest gelang es mir innerlich vor Erleichterung zu lächeln.

Er kam zu mir und flehte mich an etwas zu sagen. Dieser Blick in seinen Augen … genauso hatte er in der Serie seinen Bruder angesehen, als ihn dieser erstochen hatte. Voller Schmerz … Mir zerriss es das Herz und Tränen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg.

Plötzlich war auch Dean da und fragte mich wie es mir ging. Das dementsprechende Gesicht zu der selten blöden Frage hätte ich gerne gemacht, aber das ging nicht.

_‚Blinzeln, keine schlechte Idee. Wie lange kann eigentlich eine halbe Stunde sein?‘_

Dann versuchte ich mich wieder zu konzentrieren, denn ich hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich hörte alle reden, aber im Prinzip verstand ich gar nichts.

 

Dean hob mich auf seine Arme, ich fühlte mich so leicht und gleichzeitig so schwer. Er stützte meinen Kopf, hatte Angst dass er runterfallen würde.

 _‚Ja macht er wahrscheinlich_ ‘, grinste ich innerlich, ‚ _ich habe keine Kontrolle. Genickbruch … das war es‘_

Es dauerte ewig bis wir in ein anderes Zimmer kamen, wahrscheinlich war es unser Zimmer, für mich sah alles gleich aus. Dean legte mich vorsichtig auf das Bett und strich mir über die Wange. Zumindest sah ich das. Ich lächelte ihn mit meinen Augen an.

Mein Mann setzte sich neben mich und küsste mich, wie gerne hätte ich das gespürt.  

 _‚Ich liebe dich auch_ ‘

Das versuchte ich zu sagen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung ob sich meine Lippen bewegten. Wieder neue Stimmen und ich erkannte sie als Cas‘ und Donnas. Cas nahm meine Hand und fühlte den Puls.

„Schwach, aber regelmäßig“, hörte ich ihn sagen. Chuck stand hinter Gabe und hatte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern.

_‚Wann ist die halbe Stunde endlich vorbei?‘_

Mir war plötzlich so heiß und ich fing an zu schwitzen. Schnappte nach Luft und sah Gabe hilfesuchend an.

„Zieh ihr die Jacke aus, sie verglüht ja“, sagte Cas.

_‚Nein, bitte lasst das …‘_

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Donna erschrocken, als sie einen Teil meiner kleinen Wunden entdeckten, „was hat sie gemacht?“

Wieder liefen stumme Tränen mein Gesicht entlang und ich schloss die Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid Honey, es tut mir so unglaublich leid“, Gabriel drückte meine Hand und ich sah ihn weinen. Wann hatte ich das zum letzten Mal gesehen? Es musste ewig her sein.

 

_‚Weine nicht mein Liebling, es ist ok, es ist vorbei, du kannst nichts dafür‘_

Plötzlich zuckte mein Fuß und ich machte meine Augen wieder auf.

 _‚Endlich_ ‘

Erleichtert blinzelte ich einige Male. Es dauerte aber nach und nach spürte ich ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Unangenehm aber gleichzeitig eines der schönsten Gefühle.  

Ich drückte Gabriels Hand und versuchte zu sprechen. Keiner verstand es und ich machte frustriert die Augen wieder zu.

„Langsam Baby, lass dir Zeit.“

Mein Mann streichelte lächelnd über meine Wange.

„Ich war der Leviathan“, murmelte ich und schloss die Augen.

„Was?“, fragte Dean und kam näher zu meinem Gesicht.

„Ich war der gottverdammte Leviathan“, wiederholte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Verdammte Scheiße, der Leviathan Gabe“, erwiderte Dean und stieß ihn an.

Der Schock stand beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben und mein Mann streichelte vorsichtig über meinen Kopf.

„Es ist ok, ich bin hier, danke.“

Dann versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen aber ließ mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gleich wieder in die Matratze sinken.

„Ich lasse dich nie wieder los. Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Gabriel und küsste mich.

„Lassen wir die beiden alleine, wir können im Laufe des Tages reden“, sagte Chuck und nach wenigen Augenblicken waren wir alleine.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll“. Gabriel legte sich neben mich und sah mir in die Augen.

„Halte mich einfach nur, ich will dich nur spüren“, flüsterte ich. Mit seinen starken Armen umklammerte er mich, seufzte tief und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren

„Ich hatte noch niemals solche Angst“, murmelte er und schluckte hart, „ich ...“

„Ist ok, ich bin in Sicherheit. Ich liebe dich“, schniefte ich leise.

 

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken, als ich mich von ihm lösten wollte.

„Ich möchte mich duschen.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“ Mein Mann ließ meine Hand nicht los, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand ich nackt vor dem Spiegel und seufzte.

_‚Toll ...‘_

Als ich meine Schulter bewegte, zuckte ich kurz vor Schmerz zusammen … betrachtete meine roten Handgelenke und zählte die kleinen Brandwunden.

_‚Wie war das? Alle acht Jahre regeneriert sich die Haut?‘_

Mit geschlossenen Augen stützte ich meine Hände auf das Waschbecken und senkte den Kopf.

 

Als ich wieder aufsah, sah ich im Spiegel in Gabriels geschocktes Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Es tut mir so leid, was du die letzten Stunden durchgemacht hast“, murmelte er.

„Nein“, antwortete ich, drehte mich um und nahm seine Hände in meine. „Mir tut es leid, was ich dir antun musste, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie du dich gefühlt hast. Gabriel, ich liebe dich und ich könnte dich niemals verlassen und ich hoffe, du hattest nicht allzu lange daran Zweifel. Und es tut mir leid, dass wir wegen einer Kleinigkeit gestritten haben, ich weiß, dass du mir treu bist, und ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben …“, schluchzte ich und Gabriel drückte mich fest an sich. 

„Das waren einige der schlimmsten Stunden in meinem Leben, aber das ist alles vergessen, ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder bei mir bist, denn ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen.“

Dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte meinen Ehering heraus.

„Willst du weiterhin meine Frau sein?“, fragte er und sah mir in die Augen.

„Natürlich“, lachte ich unter Tränen und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, damit er mir den Ring wieder anstecken konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, habe ich immer und werde ich immer.“

Liebevoll nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich.  

„Ich weiß … so wie ich“, flüsterte ich und begann ihn langsam auszuziehen.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva musste sich den Fans stellen, oder durfte ...

 


End file.
